Las Mentiras Lo Cambian Todo
by SweetieMor
Summary: La vida de Cuddy da un vuelco cuando cae y pierde al hijo que estaba esperando, pero a raíz de esa caída, se entera de cosas que preferiría no haber oído ni haber visto.


El fic no es mío si no de una amiga, así que iré subiendo los capis según me los vaya pasando ella.

Ante todo decir que todo pertenece a David Shore, la Fox…

La vida de Cuddy da un vuelco cuando cae y pierde al hijo que estaba esperando, pero a raíz de esa caída, se entera de cosas que preferiría no haber oído ni haber visto.

**

* * *

**

**Las Mentiras Lo Cambian Todo**

House se levanta como cada día del año con su humor de perros, se ducha, desayuna y cuando sale por la puerta le suena el móvil, estuvo apunto de no cogerlo porque era Cameron, y no se le apetecía hablar con ella, pero al final lo cogió.

House: Que coño quieres Cameron.

Cameron: Cuddy ha ingresado con una hemorragia muy fuerte.

House: Y para que me llamas, no hay ningún medico en todo el hospital.

House le cuelga y se dirige al hospital. Nada mas llegar al hospital se va a ver a Cuddy, porque aunque pareciera que no le importaba en realidad estaba bastante preocupado. Entro en la habitación y Cuddy estaba despierta, el hubiera preferido que no lo estuviera pero en ese momento no le importo.

House¿Cómo te encuentras?

Cuddy: Un poco cansada

House¿Qué ha pasado?

Cuddy: Me caí y no recuerdo más, cuando me desperté vi que estaba en el hospital.

House: Bueno si no ha pasado nada mas…. Yo me tengo que ir a la sala de diagnostico.

Cuddy¡House espera!

House: Que pasa, tienes miedo de los médicos que tienes en el hospital o me vas a decir que me quieres. .

Cuddy sin poder contener las lagrimas.

Cuddy: House he perdido al bebe por el golpe.

House: Has llamado a Wilson.

Cuddy: Si ya viene de camino, pero no le he dicho lo del bebe, no se como decírselo, se lo puedes….

House: Lo siento pero yo en eso no te puedo ayudar, debes decírselo tú.

Mientras House y Cuddy hablaban en la habitación. Cameron ve a Wilson y le explica todo lo que

paso, incluso que Cuddy perdió al bebe. Wilson antes de que Cameron le dijera nada ya estaba

nervioso.

Wilson entra en la habitación, mientras Cameron se va a la sala de diagnostico, y se encuentra con sus compañeros.

Chase¿Qué tal esta Cuddy?

Cameron: Bueno esta mejor, pero no creo que pueda superar la perdida de otro bebe.

Foreman¿Por qué, había perdido otro?

Chase: Si creo que antes de estar con Wilson había tenido 2 abortos pero no lo se seguro.

Cameron: Si así es.

En la habitación de Cuddy.

Wilson se abrazo a Cuddy y estuvo un rato abrazándola en silencio. Hasta que llego el momento de mirarla a los ojos y hablar.

Wilson: Lo siento tenia que haber ido a comprar contigo pero es que…

Cameron: Creo que me merezco una disculpa, por como me trataste por telefo….

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando House le da un beso.

House: Toma, te vale esta disculpa

Cameron: Bueno….yo….no se….que….

House: Déjalo se que con eso te vale, a todas os vale con un beso mío.

Cameron se queda piedra y se va a ver a un paciente.

Mientras en la habitación de Cuddy.

Wilson: No te preocupes, ya.

House: No es momento de lamentaciones ni de quien es la culpa, sino que ahora hay que estar más

pendientes de la evolución de Cuddy y tener cuidado de que no vuelva haber hemorragia.

Cuddy: Vale, y de la que vienes me traes un zumo

Wilson: Ahora vengo.

Cuando Wilson entra en su despacho ve a una mujer de unos 42 años sentada en su sillón.

Wilson: Stacy ¿Que haces aquí?

Stacy: Es que como te fuiste tan rápido y no pudimos acabar lo que empezamos he venido y así lo acabamos.

Wilson: Tu estas loca si nos ve House o cualquiera se nos va a caer el pelo. Creo que va a ser mejor

que te vayas y hagas como que no te enteraste de nada y ya esta.

Stacy: Que pasa Wilson tienes miedo de que se me escape de que le estas poniendo los cuernos conmigo, tranquilo que no se lo voy a decir.

Stacy se fue enfadada hacia la habitación de Cuddy, cuando se encontró a Chase por el camino.

Chase: Stacy ¿Que haces aquí?

Stacy: Bueno me entere de lo que le había pasado a Cuddy y no me lo pensé dos veces y me vine.

Chase: Si es mejor que ahora este rodeada de gente, para distraerse, y no pensar en lo del bebe.

Stacy¿Qué bebe?

Chase: A pero tu no sabias que Cuddy estaba embarazada y que ha perdido al bebe.

Stacy: Pues no lo del bebe no lo sabia, pero es mejor que me haya enterado ahora, antes de ir hablar

con ella, por si acaso metia la pata, bueno te dejo que me tengo que ir.

Chase: Pero ¿No ibas a ver a Cuddy?

Stacy: Si, pero me acabo de acordarme que tengo una reunión dentro de 3 horas y entre que me voy y todo, no me da tiempo.

Chase: Pues bueno hasta otra ¿Quieres que le digas que has estado aquí?

Stacy: No mejor no le digas nada, que si no alo mejor piensa que no la he querido ver. Hasta otra.

Chase: Hasta luego.

Cuando House se dirigía hacia su moto se dio cuenta de que el coche que estaba a su lado era el de Stacy, y decidió esperar un rato a ver si aparecía. Como así fue.


End file.
